The Solitary Scarecrow and the Boisterous Birdie
by cheemobob
Summary: Scarecrows usually tend to scare birds away, well not this Bird. She's here to stay and all the Scarecrow can do is put up with her.  Kakashi's younger years  7-and on .  Kaka/OC
1. Marvelous Meetings

"Birdie!" I turned around to see my father waving his hands like a mad man. My grin grew at his sudden outburst and I skipped over.

"Yeah?"

"We are leaving now." My dad picked up the last of the boxes and placed it in the wagon.

"Okay. Give me two seconds." I ran back into the empty house I sucked in the breath.

"Bye, bye old life. Konoha here I come." I whispered and raced back to the wagon my father already to start to ride off on.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful lady named Hamasaki, Ai. She trained and battled constantly to achieve her goal of becoming a great ninja. One day she was sent on a mission with a man she hated with all her guts, Hayashi Itasu. I wasn't exactly told what happened, but a few months later they were married then nine months later Hayashi, Taka was born. Taka never knew this Ai woman though. She died giving childbirth. I am Hayashi, Taka, the motherless child with an eccentric ninja father.

We lived outside of the capital of the Land of Fire in a small and I mean small village. My father originated from Konoha and he decided for my best interest to move back. The Third Shinobi War was in works and being in a small village with a rare sight from any ninja he thought it would be best to move. So, Konoha was the lucky city that got to bask in my glory. I'm only joking. I'm not _that_ great.

"Father. I'm bored. I don't like this trip. How long do we have left?" I asked staring into the boring green forest.

"We have a few miles. We'll stop for a bit of tea if you would like, maybe some dango?" A single red eyebrow lifted in my direction and I smiled brightly.

"Yes! Please, please please please!" I whined into my father's ear.

"Yes. We'll stop for dango and tea then." He ruffled my blonde hair and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

"Okay!" Pleased with the stop coming up soon, I sat and tried waiting patiently. I'm not a very patient person and that is what kills me most on my missions. Patience. It is like the number one rule of being a ninja. I don't like rules.

After stopping for tea and dango we finally reached Konoha. It is HUGE! I have never seen a village so big before in my life. I hopped off the wagon and walked along side it.

"Father, it's so big!" I said in awe looking at all the tall buildings and all the people.

"I know it is." He smiled and I guess started to reminisce about his glory days because his eye glazed over.

"Ahem." A man coughed and my father looked up from his thoughts.

"Yes. Papers. I have them here." My father handed the guard the papers and he went wide-eyed.

"You're Hayashi, Itasu?"

"The one and only."

"Welcome back!" The guard happily smiled and shook my fathers hand.

"Thank you." They went on talking for a while then we finally left in the direction of our new home.

I'm very happy to say it was nice sized and _not_ an apartment.

"Wait, father. This is it?" He nodded at my question and I quickly ran in and sucked in the new house smell. I walked through the house and smiled to every inch of it.

"I love it father!" I squealed and jumped up.

"Good to hear. We'll be here for quite some time."

We started unpacking immediately and I giggled through it the whole time. We finished the entryway, kitchen, and living room before I started to get really hungry.

"Hungry, Birdie?"

"Yeah. I want some food."

"Okay. I guess were going out to eat tonight. I'll get food for us tomorrow."

"I want miso ramen!"

"Haha. Okay Birdie. Let's go." Father and I put our sandals on and I followed him in the direction of a near ramen shop.

"AH! Welcome!" A very cherry man greeted us as we took our places at the stools and ordered.

"Two misos." The man nodded and went on preparing the bowls.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why did the guard at the gate praise you so much?"

"Well you see Birdie, I used to be a really cool ninja back in my day."

"What you aren't one now?" I giggled.

"Oh, I am. Just I'm not going on missions as frequently as you, Birdie."

"So you used to be like a super cool fighting ninja? Like you kicked butt and everything!"

"Yes."

"That's so cool! How come you never told me really?"

"It was the past. But now we are back, and father will be going on way more missions, Birdie. So you are going to have to be a grown girl and keep up the house. Okay?"

"Hai!" The gleam in my eyes grew more as the nice cheery man set the miso ramen in front of us.

"Itasu?" I looked over to see a man with silver spiky hair wearing a green vest. He had a boy that looked exactly like him standing right by his side wearing a mask over the lower half of his face.

"Sakumo!" My father greeted the man and continued to laugh along with the man.

"Father?" I asked tugging at his sleeve.

"Yes, Birdie?"

"You didn't introduce me." I whispered in his ear.

"Oh yes! Sakumo this is my daughter, Taka. Taka this is-

"Hatake, Sakumo." We bowed at each other. "And this is my son, Kakashi." We bowed to each other then averted our gaze to our fathers.

"When did you arrive?" Sakumo asked.

"Moments ago."

"Well it's nice to have you back. Have you seen the Hokage yet?"

"No I haven't had the chance. I was heading to see him after I dropped the little one off at home." My father motioned to me still enthralled with his own conversation ignoring me.

"Don't. Kakashi can escort her to our house. You both can have dinner with us tonight as a welcome to the village. I have to see the Hokage soon anyways." Sakumo offered.

"Father, I have training to do." Kakashi mumbled.

"Then you can go train with her."

"But she can't fight me." Kakashi looked me up and down and I my face grew red with anger.

"Oh yes I can! I'm a ninja!"

"You don't look it. Nevermind father. I'll escort her instead."

"Hey! I can fight you! Tell 'em father!" I whined.

"She's right. My little one is a Chunin."

"Ah, skilled just like her father. See Kakashi, she is also a Chunin. You should be able to train with her." Sakumo grinned.

"You're a Chunin too?" I asked. He was merely 7 like me.

"I became a Chunin over a year ago." He gloated. I just became a Chunin months ago. Ugh, I have competition here.

"So. What difference does that make?" I stuck my tongue out at him then smiled.

Kakashi huffed and my face grew redder. "I don't want to go to their house father. I can escort myself home."

"Oh no you can't, Birdie. Do even know how to get back?"

I hesitated causing my father to laugh. "See then it's decided you can go train or go to Kakashi's house."

"Why!" We both complained at the same time.

"Taka. Go with Kakashi. We will both see you two in a little bit okay." Sakumo told me. I respected his decision and reluctantly agreed.

"Good bye, Birdie. See you soon." Father patted my head and walked off with Sakumo laughing.

I glared at Kakashi and he glared back.

"I don't like you."

"I don't care for you either."

"You're cocky."

"You are annoying."

"You're smelly."

"I do not smell and you are a ditzy little girl."

"Well, your short." I had to have been a good four inches taller than him.

"Birdie."

"Scarecrow." If looks could kill, I'd be twelve feet under, not six.

After our quiet awkward walk to his house he placed his backpack and sword gently down in his room and offered me something to drink.

"Why are you being nice, Scarecrow?"

"You are in my home and a guest. I have to be nice to you." Kakashi set tea in front of us as we sat at his table.

I propped my head up with my elbows and twirled my finger in my hot cup of tea.

"What tea is this?"

"Green."

"Ah."

That was what our conversation consisted of besides a few sighs and groans. Kakashi would periodically stir something in a pot and then come to his place at the table.

Our fathers finally came in the home laughing.

"Kakashi?" Sakumo asked peaking his head into the kitchen.

"Yes father."

"Hokage wishes you luck in training." Kakashi nodded and went back to the pot.

"What's that? It smells good." My father also came into the kitchen, sniffing.

"It's miso soup with eggplant."

My eyes gleamed with delight, but I quickly hid it when Kakashi looked in my direction.

"Kakashi. You should show Taka the ropes tomorrow." My father suggested.

"Hai." Kakashi said pouring bowls for everyone.

"Here I got that." I grabbed some of the bowls and brought them to the table.

"Arigato." Kakashi mumbled and brought two more bowls over.

"Ah, this is good Kakashi." His father praised him and Kakashi simply nodded.

Sakumo and my father chatted the entire time about various things before it was getting late and we decided to head home.

"Arigato, Sakumo-san and Scarecrow. Dinner was great." I bowed and left with my father after putting my sandals back on.

"She's kind of cute huh?" Sakumo nudged his son and I heard a huff.


	2. Tiresome Training and Somber Sakumosan

The next day I woke to find my father already gone. I sighed. He was back his ninja thing again and I would have to fend for myself, not that I minded. I liked being treated like the big girl I am. I opened the pantry and found a closet full of instant ramen cups. I giggled with delight and pulled the note off that my father left for me.

**Knowing the time you usually wake up, Kakashi will be at the house approximately 30 seconds. I hope you are dressed though I'm pretty sure you aren't. Have fun, Birdie**. **-Father**

"Pff. Yeah right." I waited for 30 seconds then I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock then at the note then to the door. "Oh this was so set up!" I slapped the note down and opened the door to see Kakashi standing there.

"Ah, come in. I was just informed you'd be coming." I blushed because I was still in my pajamas.

"Clearly."

I walked up my stairs and quickly threw my ninja outfit on and did the normal morning routine. I walked back down to see Kakashi still standing where I left him.

"Uh, I did say you could come in you know. Relax. I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Do you want some?" I asked.

"I already ate."

"Oh. Well okay then." I sat on my counter and slurped my noodles down quickly while starring questioningly at Kakashi. He had his forehead protector across his forehead. His silver hair standing on end, it looked like he just woke up also. His mask always caught my attention when I saw him. What was he hiding? I bet his teeth look funky or his lips are ugly! Haha. No wonder he hides his face then.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

"Oh uh. Nothing!" I smirked and hopped down.

"Are you quite ready?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer he started leaving and I locked up behind him.

"So where are we going?" I smiled.

"First, to the Hokage. You say you're a Chunin, but you don't even have your sword or forehead protector. Where are you from?"

"Oh a small, small village outside the capital. I am a Chunin. Believe me. They just never gave us that stuff where we were because people didn't respect ninjas there. I took the exams secretly in another village near by."

"Ah."

"Wow! What's that?" I pointed to the faces sculpted on the mountainside.

"That's the Hokage Monument. They were our previous and present leaders." He said bored and kinda slouched. Oh yeah, he was tired just like me.

"Ah. That's cool! So whose the leader right now?" I bet it's that old man. i thought to myself.

"The Third Hokage." Kakashi pointed to the older man on the mountainside. Oh yeah! Inside cheering at my awesome guessing skills.

"And that's who we are going to see?"

"Hai."

It was silent until we reached the Hokage's Tower and Kakashi let himself in. I followed behind like a little sheep.

"Ah, Kakashi! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" The Hokage looked up from his mountains of paperwork and smiled warmly at us. Such a nice old man. Well, he's not even that old really maybe in his late 50's. I'm seven though, everyone looks old to me.

"This is Hayashi, Taka. Her father and herself just came back to the village and she claims she a Chunin, but she wears no forehead protector or has her issued sword."

"Haha, observant little one. Kakashi, I know of her situation and I'm glad you brought her. She gets everything she needs today. I have her records here" He motioned to a huge stack of papers and saw Kakashi go wide eyed.

"Told you I'm good." I stuck out my tongue and smirked.

"She is quite accomplished like you. Now, Taka, come see." The old man gestured for me to come over. I found my footing again and walked to him. He placed a forehead protector in my hands.

"This symbolizes you are a ninja of the Leaf. Anyone who sees you will recognize you are a ninja that inherits the Will of Fire. They will also realize you are ready at a moments notice to lay your life on the line for your village."

"Hai."

I put in on my forehead. It felt great.

"Here is your sword. I don't need a great speech for this. It's a weapon showing you've accomplished a great feet." He hand me the small kantana in its sling.

"Hai."

I stepped back next to Kakashi and bowed.

"That is all." He dismissed us and we left.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"I'll take you to the training grounds." Kakashi said with a hint of slyness in his voce and I rolled my eyes.

~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been here a month now and the only other kid I'm good friends with Kakashi. It is really quite boring. He's so serious. And now that his father left for missions he's been training harder and harder.

There was another girl. Her name was Kurenai and she was awesome, but she's stuck in school all day. Sucks for her. Oh, and there was Asuma he was nice too but I think Kurenai has a thing for him. But I really don't blame her. He is kind of cute. Oh, and he's the son of the Hokage which i figured because Asuma looked oddly familiar.

My father also left for a week long mission, so Kakashi and I have been attached to each other or rather I've been attached to Kakashi. He doesn't seem to mind. Only when I get really hyper and ask him tons of questions he gets annoyed with me. I'm a seven year-old girl. I tend to talk a lot. Geez, I mean what seven year-old-girl do you know that doesn't want to talk about dolls or ballet? Yeah, I thought so.

I sat by myself twirling grass in my fingers while watching Kakashi train. He was good. I'll admit it. He's better than me by far. I mean being a Chunin at seven years old was crazy enough on it's own, but Kakashi was six when he became one.

He constantly talks about his dad. He's really attached like me. He praises his dad so much sometimes I think he'll pass out from excitement. Kakashi was really cool when you got to know him. But when he's a butthead, it can get ugly and I'm not talking about him.

"Scarecrow!" I yelled and waved my hand. He walked over panting.

"What?"

"You're working to hard. Take a break. Here want some water?" I offered him something to drink, but he politely declined.

"I have to work harder, this is nothing."

"You have 200 pounds of weight on each leg and 150 on each arm. You need to chill out. Your limbs will be ripped off of your body."

"I'm fine, Birdie."

"Half and hour more then you are done, Scarecrow. If you work to hard you'll hurt yourself."

"Half an hour more." He nodded and went back to dodging and throwing shuriken and kunai and the trees and fake enemy attacks. He gracefully avoided all the attacks and moved around like it was natural. I bet he could do this with his eyes closed.

Finally half and hour later I made Kakashi quit. I retrieved his weights and told him if I caught him wearing these while he wasn't training he'd face my wrath. He obeyed quickly.

We arrived at his house and both collapsed on the couch together.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." I whined and rubbed my neck.

"What do you mean? All you did was watch. I should be exhausted."

"Puh-lease. Taking care of you is work. It's like training only ten fold." I poked Kakashi in the chest and stuck my tongue out. He rolled his eyes and we both slowly fell asleep on the couch. He was on one side and I was on the other our feet touching each other.

"Kakashi? Taka?" A voice called out and we both sat up quickly, but sleepy.

"Father!" Kakashi said with a smile.

Sakumo looked at Kakashi and smiled grimly. "Not tonight Kakashi. I suggest you take Taka home."

Kakashi looked at this father with question in his eyes.

"Uh, it's okay. I can walk myself home Sakumo-san." I bowed and smiled.

"Kakashi, go with Taka. I need to be alone tonight."

Kakashi still had question in his eyes, but I pulled him out of the house before he asked anything.

"Scarecrow. Come on, do what your father says. We'll just find out what's wrong tomorrow."

He nodded solemnly. I let him sleep in my fathers' bed and I went to my room.

What was wrong with Sakumo-san? I hope nothing major happened. Maybe he's just really tired from his mission. He was gone a long time after all.


	3. Helpful Hospital and Scary Sebon

I woke up the next morning and yawned to myself and walked to my fathers' room. Kakashi was gone, the bed was made, and there was a note for me.

Hey, thanks Birdie. Meet me at the training grounds where we usually met later on today. - Scarecrow

I smirked at the fact he signed it Scarecrow. About time he really warms up to his nickname. I crumbled the note and threw it in the trash bin. I had the house to myself and I had nothing to do. I had no missions lately because I missed the deadline for the teams and I was thriving off my fathers' mission money. I think I'll go make the money useful and get Kakashi something to cheer him up.

I headed into the market where it was it's usual busy self. The market was always filled with crying babies, chatty women, and grumpy men, but it was mostly filled with chatty women.

I was at a little trinket shop trying to find something for Kakashi, but my search was fruitless.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The White Fang failed his mission!"

The other woman gasped. "NO! But he's the best ninja we have besides the Hokage, The Yellow Flash, and our Sannin of course."

"I know. Goes to show you can't rely on ninja to do your dirty work." The first woman grumbled then looked at me. I smiled like I had no idea what they were talking about and went on my merry business. To be honest, I had no idea who the White Fang was. The whole town was talking about it.

I went to the next store and I found a little scarecrow. I was so proud that I found it, I quickly paid the man then pretended to look around, but I was really listening to the gossip.

"It's disgusting. He should have finished the mission. It's a damn shame. I would have finished it." I heard a Jonin say to another Jonin.

"He was protecting his comrades." Wow. Someone is taking the White Fang's side.

"A shinobi must put a mission first. It's the fourth rule in the ninja code."

"I know that. What's upsetting is the teammates he saved are even grateful. They just as disgusted as everyone else."

"Because they know the damn rules like everyone else."

"I'm not going to fight with you. It's not worth it."

I walked up to a man selling apples and I grabbed two one for Kakashi and I.

"Arigato!" I smiled and then ran to Kakashi's house. I wonder if he's heard about this White Fang guy. I knocked on his door and waited for him to come and answer it. His father answered the door. He looked pale, sick, and depressed.

"Ah, Sakumo-san!" I bowed quickly then smiled.

"Hello Taka. Kakashi isn't here, but I'll try and tell him you stopped by."

"Oh, okay! Thank you Sakumo-san! Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, Taka. Thank you for asking." He wasn't far from fine.

"Uh, here! Take this!" I smiled and handed him my apple.

"But, I don't want to take one of your apples, Taka."

"No, no it's fine Sakumo-san. I have another. Plus, an apple a day keeps the evil ninjas away." Wow, even for a seven year old that was cheesy.

"Arigato." He nodded grimly and shut the door.

Wait, what did he mean he would _try_ and talk to Kakashi.

I ran to our usual spot at one of the training fields to talk to Kakashi. Something was not right.

"Scarecrow?" I questioned and looked around for him. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Scarecrow?" I called out again and nothing came back.

"Well, shoot!" I huffed. I looked at the scarecrow I bought him and then at the apple. I was hungry but this was his. I couldn't eat it.

I set the objects down and decided to train a little while I waited for him. I dodged the sebon and kunai with ease and flipped away from the attacks of the windmill shuriken. I flipped onto my hands and slid back then jumped onto a tree branch to flip back down and tried to puncture the enemy with multiple sebon. I huffed as the enemy puppet blocked them and it dashed into the shadows while another puppet came out. I flipped behind that puppet and practiced my taijutsu not forgetting about the other one lurking in the shadows. The first puppet came out of its shadows and through a windmill shuriken in my direction. I jumped out of the way just in time so the shuriken sliced the other puppet instead of me.

"Birdie?" I heard someone call my nickname. I looked at saw my father watching me. "Father!"

I didn't have a chance to dodge the firsts puppets next attack and multiple sebon stabbed me in the legs. This might have been bad because I was using the training field where poison was on the tips of the weapons.

"Birdie!" My father called out and quickly had me at the hospital in a blink of an eye.

I was blacking out from the poison and the last thing I saw was my fathers' worried look and multiple nurses helping me out.

I lazily opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of my father waiting in a chair.

"Father." I practically whispered.

"Birdie!" He jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Father, I left an apple and a scarecrow at the field did you get them?"

"I gathered them yes. They are at home safely."

"Arigato."

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to distract you. I just haven't seen you in a week."

"Father, it's fine. I'm fine." I sat up and dangled my legs over the side of the bed and jumped up. "See?"

"Uh, okay. Whatever you say. Just sit a minute while I get a nurse to check you out."

I obediently sat down and waited for a nurse to sign my papers. When she did I raced out of the hospital with my father following behind.

"How was the mission?" I asked.

"Complete."

"Oh that's good because there were issues with another guy in the village. The White Fang or something like that."

"Birdie."

"Well, anyways. The night before Sakumo-san was all whacky depressed and sick looking so Scarecrow- I mean Kakashi- stayed at our house, he used your bed I hope you don't mind."

"Birdie."

"Anywho, so I bought Scare- Shoot, I mean Kakashi, a scarecrow and an apple today right? Well I went to his house and Sakumo-san opened the door and I gave him my apple because I decided I didn't want it and-

"TAKA!" My father raised his voice and actually called me Taka.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should see Kakashi and Sakumo-san for a while."

"Why father?"

"Because the White Fang is Sakumo."

"Wh-what?"

"Sakumo is The White Fang."

"Well then I should see him! Everyone is talking bad about him! This would be the perfect time to cheer him up!"

"No."

"Father, everyone is blaming him for our poor presence in the war. I would have done the same thi-

"Taka, I said you are not to see Sakumo-san or Kakashi. You are a Chunin and you are to follow the ninja code do you understand me?"

"I don't like rules father. I think of them more as guidelines." After I said that a hand quickly fell to my face and smacked me hard.

"Hayashi, Taka! You will always follow the ninja code! It's the reason we are alive today and how people will continue to live!" I rubbed my cheek and quickly turned away from my father and ran home.


	4. Lonely Lifestyles and Heartfelt Humor

**Okay, okay. Here me out guys, I AM SORRY! So sorry for not updating for over a month! I was really, really busy with college applications and finals. So to make it up to you guys I will update three almost four times this week. I know! How can she do it? The answer is *whispers* it's already written. SHH! Don't tell anyone!**

It's been months since I've seen or talked to Kakashi. Kakashi's father committed suicide two days ago and Sakumo-sans funeral is today. Even though people were disgusted with him, like my father, and the rest of the village, we all showed up to the funeral. Well, maybe not everyone.

Father wouldn't let me near Kakashi. The Hokage stood next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The funeral was silent. It was the worst thing I've ever been to in my life. Everyone cleared out and I sent a clone to follow my father home. I'm sure he knew it really wasn't me though.

"Scarecrow?" I questioned and walked up next to him.

"What is it Taka?" Kakashi questioned. He called me Taka. That didn't feel right to me. I liked Birdie better or at least when he said it I did.

"It'll be okay. Trust me. At least he protected his comrades." I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he whacked it away turning to me.

"He failed an important mission because he thought the lives of two comrades were more important than the whole village. A shinobi must always put the mission first. Those who break the rules and regulations are scum."

I blinked a couple of times. "You've got to be joking."

"He died by committing suicide. He is a disgrace." Kakashi turned back to the tombstone.

"You're the disgrace." I mumbled.

"What?" Kakashi turned to me.

"You heard me." I placed the scarecrow I bought him months ago in his hand and put a fresh apple on Sakumo-sans grave. "Good bye, Sakumo-san. Hope you liked the apple." I turned to Kakashi and just stared. "Good-bye, Scarecrow. Wish you well."

With that I turned and left Kakashi staring at the apple, the scarecrow, and me all at the same time.

*Time Skip*

I turned 13 yesterday. I celebrated by taking myself out to get ramen. The ramen man got my usual miso order and I sat perfectly content with my 13th birthday party.

I was ten when my father died in battle. The irony was he died protecting his comrades, but his mission was already completed, so didn't get dishonored for it. In fact, he was praised. Just he didn't return to accept it. What made it worse was he died within a month after Sakumo-san died.

_*Memory*_

_Hearing the knock at the door, I ran out of bed and answered it. Toady was the day father was coming back home form a month long mission. Oh, how I missed him. _

"_Father!" I opened the door to find two men standing there. It was Minato-sama and the Hokage. _

"_Taka."_

"_What's going on?" _

_Minato-sama and the Hokage exchanged glances. Finally, the Hokage spoke. _

"_Your father has been killed." _

_The five simple words played over in my head. There was no way he was dead. My father was invincible. He even said so himself! I gripped the doorknob tightly. A ninja mustn't show tears. _

"_I see." I mumbled then looked up at the two men. "I will start the funeral arranging tomorrow." _

_Minato-sama went wide-eyed and the Hokage simply pursed his lips and nodded. _

"_It will be done then." The Hokage spoke and left. Minato-sama stayed for a few extra minutes. _

"_I wouldn't blame you if you cried." Minato-sama put a hand on my shoulder._

"_I won't weep for the passing of my father yet. It is to soon." With that I shut the door and walked myself back to bed._

_*End memory* _

A lot of people came to his funeral like the Hokage, his good friends Minato and Jiraiya, and I even saw Kakashi. He was in the back, by himself.

My best friend Obito stood by my side the whole time. He was there to comfort me. He was my shoulder to cry on. He was the love of my life. Though I would never tell him. He loved Rin. Rin loved Kakashi. Kakashi loved the rules.

We were a sick and twisted love square. Well, two of us never talked to each other, Kakashi and I, but nonetheless we had a lot of awkward moments. Plus, they were all on a team. I had my own team, but they didn't like me for some reason.

I saw the normal troublemaker pass me by as I was leaving the ramen shop.

"Hi there Iruka!"

"Birdie-chan!" The ten year-old smiled.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Eh, good I guess. I'm looking for Mizuki. We are playing hide and seek, but he's winning. I'm never going to find him."

"Haha. Here. By your self some ramen and then after a while he'll turn up." I handed him some money and he gladly took it.

"Thanks Birdie-chan!"

"Your welcome."

I sighed and went to the training fields to relax. I went to my usual training spot to already see someone there. It was Kakashi. It became awkward right when he turned around to hear me walking up. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Kakashi."

"Taka."

"How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Peachy."

That was our conversation. Short, sweet, and to the point. We stood there for while just observing one another. I was about to cave under pressure and ask him more, but my goofball of a friend, Obito, showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey! Birdie! How's it hanging?" He asked and tackling me to the ground.

"I'm great! How are you?" I laughed.

"Great also! How about you Kakashi?" Wow, Obito asked Kakashi how he was doing? Obito must be really happy about something.

"Fine." He said and turned back around to training, but he could fully well hear our conversation.

"What's his problem?" Obito asked.

"How should I know? He's always been an ass. What's with you being all happy?"

"What do you mean? I'm always happy! Weren't you guys like good friends or something?"

"We used to. Then things came up."

"What kinds of things?" Obito asked curious.

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you. Kakashi would hurt me if anyone else knew." I giggled.

"Tell me!" Obito started to lean closer to me and we were face to face sitting on the grass.

"He showed me what's under his mask," I whispered. "It wasn't pretty. It scared me."

"Really?" Obito's eyes lit up from behind his goggles and shined brightly.

"No! You teme! I don't know. We grew up."

"Oh. I liked the first answer better." He smiled.

"Yeah me too." I giggled some more.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"Ah, I don't know." Obito blushed.

"Oh come on. You like her. You should know where she's at." I chuckled.

Poor Rin might be hiding from him. At least, that was what she told me last time.

"Birdie! Don't say that so loud!" Obito put his hand over my mouth and leaned in close causing me the blush a billion shades a red and pink. I bit his hand and he yelped back in surprise.

"Uh, ow." He said.

"Oh, suck it up. You are an Uchiha. Be tough!" I punched his arm and laughed.

He blinked a couple of times and then put water drops in his eyes. He's always doing that, that teme.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Rin. Bye Birdie. Kakashi." I gave Obito a quick hug then he left me with Kakashi alone again.

"Bye, Obito!" I waved off.

"So, I'm scary?" Kakashi asked me.

"Nah, your terrifying." I smirked.

He grumbled a few words then turned to me.

"Why do you talk to Obito? He's a nuisance."

"I happen to like hanging out with happy go lucky people. It cheers me up. You should try it sometime."

"You like him don't you?"

"N-no! What makes you say that?" I gulped and leaned against a tree.

"I saw you turn tomato red just a few minutes ago."

"I don't know what you are talking about Kakashi."

"Whatever you say Taka."

"Hmph." I mumbled some nice words under my breath.

"He calls you Birdie." Kakashi walked closer to gather something he set by the tree I was leaning against.

"So? Why do you care?"

"Your father called you that."

"You called me that at one point, also."

"I know."

"Hmph. When's your next mission?"

"In an hour. Do you have one coming up soon?"

"Nah. I'm free for a while. I'm trying to become a Jonin you know."

"I've heard. Been a Chunin long enough, eh?"

"Ugh, Kakashi you know damn straight they wouldn't let me become a Jonin when I was ten."

"You should have kept trying."

"I did." I mumbled.

"Well, why didn't you get it? You seem perfectly fit to be a Jonin." Did he just compliment me? Oh yeah. He's been training to hard.

"My father." I mumbled again. "They said I was to distraught. So now they are reconsidering their mistake and coming close to making me a Jonin."

"Hmm. People will think we are competing again."

"Did we ever stop?"

"Not really."

"Then what difference does it make." I stated more than questioned.

"You know Taka-

"I'm a genius yeah, I know."

"Why-

"Don't you talk to me more, I don't know that one."

"Will-

"You stop being an ass. It's annoying really Kakashi."

"Taka-

"I know. I know. I'm beautiful. Will you stop trying to be a kiss ass?" I smirked.

He sighed and just stared at me with an annoyed look. "Look, Taka. Grow up already. Obviously I was wrong about you being ready to be a Jonin. You have the emotional level of a kunai. Non whatsoever."

Minato-sama showed up about two seconds after he said that and looked at the both of us raising an eyebrow and sensing the tension.

"Ugh, Kakashi. You're an ass." I slapped him in the face. "Oh, hi Minato-sama." I gave a quick bow and walked off the training grounds.

I went home and just sulked for the rest of the night and ate about ten cups of instant miso ramen with eggplants. I had a reason.


	5. Nightly News and Horrid Hospitals

Hey guys, well I remember saying i would update like forever ago like lots of times, but I was grounded for having a messy room. :( Well, it's clean now and I am using my school computer to put this on. And just for you guys I'm putting up three chapters tonight. :) Thank you for being patient with me, and I give you permission to yell very mean things to me. Love you all! :)

Days later, in the middle of night, someone was banging at my door. Annoyed, I got up and dragged myself to the door. I didn't appreciate being woken up, and I really didn't like nightly knocks at my door.

"What do you-Kakashi?" I stared at the strange, bloody, and cut up Kakashi standing at my door breathing heavily.

"Obito's dead."

"Wha-What?"

My hand tightened on the doorframe to hold myself up. I looked up at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Taka. I tried to save him, but he told Rin and I to leave and Obito..he…he gave me his eye."

I leaned closer to Kakashi and peered into his left eye. It had the Sharingan. It was Obito's eye.

"H-how?"

"Half of his body was crushed under a collapsed cave after we were attacked."

I was blinking like a maniac to hold back the tears. "A shinobi must never show tears." I mumbled and collapsed against the doorframe.

"Taka!" Kakashi held me up and shook me. "Taka."

"He really is dead, isn't he?" I asked and Kakashi nodded.

"It's just-just not fa-fair." I was chocking on my words now.

"I'm sorry Taka." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, but I didn't return the hug. I was in too much of a shock to even think straight. One of Kakashi's arms shot out to hold him self up, but he collapsed on top of me.

"B-Birdie." He whispered in my ear before he went cold.

"Ka-Kakashi?" I shook him then realized he was out cold. I picked him up and tried carrying him, but it was hard. I saw Minato-sama round the corner, and he came and picked Kakashi up quickly. Minato-sama gave me a look, then took off in a well, flash.

I pulled myself together and rushed behind him to the hospital where I stayed by Kakashi's side all night.

Kakashi was constantly stirring in his sleep. His face wasn't peaceful at all. Minato-sama didn't leave, except to report to the Hokage. Then he returned.

Once the news hit Konoha that one Chunin was dead, another in critical condition, and another missing, the villagers were freaking out. Parents were taking kids out of the Academy left and right saying it was to risky. Others put their children in it saying it was an honor to die for your village no matter the age. Your village and its people come first. It sounded too much like the rules, which I couldn't stand. It was because of the rules Kakashi turned into a rulebook and no longer a fun loving boy he used to be when his father was alive and well. Rules were also the reason Sakumo-san took his own life.

Minato-sama, seeing that I could handle the situation, finally left to go check on his wife and take care of other business involving this same mission on the third day. I looked back down at Kakashi and saw his face still in its disgruntled position. Though his mask was covering half of his face I could still tell his sleep was restless. Holding onto his hand might have been I bad idea because now I can't feel it.

He had a bandage covering Obito's eye, which is now Kakashi's. The medics did the best they could to have the Sharingan deactivated, but it couldn't be done. I was told it would always be activated no matter what he did.

When did Obito even gain his Sharingan? I mean last I checked which happen to be five days ago he didn't have it, unless he activated it on the mission. I bet he did it to protect Rin. She was always the damsel in distress. But she was missing, so I guess I felt kind of bad for her.

My eyebrows creased in thought about where she could possibly be. Who could possibly want her? She's just a medic. I'm not trying to be mean, but it's true. Also, who would want to crush Obito in a cave? He was just a boy. A thirteen year old boy that didn't even get to experience growing up or getting his own place or spending much time with his friends. Obito probably was never kissed either. I was kissed once back by the capital. I was 6. His name was Haru. It was a dare. Now I'm just rambling in my head to stop thinking about Kakashi but it's not working.

My thoughts dispersed once I saw Kakashi opening an eye, slowly.

"Kakashi?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"B-Birdie?"

"Yes. Kakashi! Your okay!" My hand squeezed his this time and I grinned like an idiot.

Sitting up, he took his other hand and lifted it to his eye.

"They couldn't deactivate it."

"I see."

"Well, Kakashi! You are awake! Thank Kami. I was getting worried."

"Worried?"

"Well yeah, it's been five days."

"Five!" He jolted up with the blanket falling off of him showing his bare chest.

I nodded not being able to get a word out. His bruises were gone and his scars were healed up. I quickly looked up to his face again trying to avoid looking down.

"Ah, Birdie?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm." I saw him looking down at our intertwined hands.

"Oh." I let go and gave him his hand back. He was slightly rubbing his then looked around the room.

"Where are my clothes?"

I shrugged then stood up to look out the window. Thinking of something else to hide my blush. Curse hormones and all that come with it.

I felt a wind brush the back of my neck and a hand quickly intertwine with mind.

"Birdie."

"Kakashi."

"No."

"Fine, I'll play along. Scarecrow." Another hand wrapped around my waist.

"You're annoying."

"You're short."

"You're senseless."

"You're weak."

"You're still a Chunin."

"You're lucky your hurt."

"You're lucky I'm here."

"You're lucky I stayed by your side for five days."

"You're liking it, being held I mean."

"You're cocky."

"You're not going to worry about losing another friend again." With that, I turned around and saw no one was standing there. Kakashi had left me standing alone in the hospital room.

"You're right. I hope." I whispered and gathered a few things then left making sure his paper work was signed.


	6. Appointed Angels and Tearjerking Talks

**Another update for the night :) Doing as much as I can. :) Love you all! :)**

The funeral for Obito was today. I couldn't even cry. Minato-sama was there with Kakashi and I. Most of the Uchiha's were reserved and silent. Little of them showed emotion. I could tell who his mother was though, only by her tears. She was the only one crying. Poor woman.

After the funeral, Kakashi and I left for my house. The same house my father and I moved into when we first arrived here seven years ago.

"Birdie, you sit." Kakashi got the tea and filled our cups with hot oolong tea.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "I couldn't even cry."

"It's understandable."

"No. It's not. He was my best friend."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I didn't even say bye to him, really. It was just a casual hug and good-bye. I didn't think he wouldn't come back. I never thought he'd be killed. I thought I would see him again, to see his happy face and laugh with him. Maybe even tell him how I felt."

"I know."

"Stop saying you know. You don't!"

"Birdie. Calm down."

"I will not calm down! My best friend died and you are telling me to calm down! That's not understandable at all!"

Kakashi calmly stared at me while I went on ranting and walking around the room pacing and pointing fingers at random objects, including him.

"How can you just sit? Don't you care at all?" I huffed and blew my blonde hair out of my face.

"Because I can and I do care."

"Ugh, Scarecrow. Just be quiet. Who asked you?"

"You did."

"I certainly did not!"

"Birdie. Come see."

"No, I will not. Don't you see? I'm having a breakdown! Ugh, I can't do this anymore." I waved my arms in anger and stormed off upstairs to my room and then slammed my door.

A knock was heard moments later.

"What?" A snarl escaped my lips.

"Can I come in?"

"No. You cannot enter through my door." My head dropped back into my pillow. Seconds later arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

"GAH!" I yelped and tried to pull away.

"Birdie. Stay still."

"Ugh, Scarecrow. I specifically stated you cannot-

"Enter through my door," He hinted with sarcasm. "I came through the window."

"Scarecrow you really-

"Are amazing. I know that already."

"You-

"Are the best Jonin ever. I wish I could be like you. Wow Birdie. Thank you."

"I-

"Think you are really strong." Kakashi was having fun with this while I was mortified.

I huffed knowing he had won.

"I'll let you talk once I'm finished talking." He commanded.

I nodded.

"Now, you need to calm down. I understand everyone mourns in different ways, but Birdie holding up inside won't help at all. It'll be like a wound you can never heal."

"I'm not-

"Let me finish, Birdie. I might add, I do care, but I show my sorrow in completely different ways. You might not know this, but I truly cared for Obito. I always thought he was a nuisance. Until, he proved me wrong. He turned out to be quite a ninja and a true teammate and friend. Rin also ended up being close to me. I took Rin and Obito for granted. I regret that now. I've made many mistakes in my life. I don't want to make those again." Kakashi's voice lowered and it got silent.

I wasn't about to ruin this moment with talking so I remained silent and my pout and angriness disappeared. Tears formed in my eyes and I just cried in Kakashi's arms. The real tears finally came out and it felt so much better afterward.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face brightly. What a happy sun. What a stupid sun for waking me up with its stupid bright happy rays. Groaning, I rolled over next to a warm object.

"Hmm?" I peered up and saw a somewhat pleased Kakashi staring at me.

"Nice nap?"

"Ugh, it's the next day. I'd hardly call that a nap, more like the nightly ritual of going to sleep for nine hours."

"True."

"You seem smug." Sneering at him, I sat up and rubbed my head.

"I am."

"Why?" I stopped and turned to him.

"I got to see the real you last night."

"You what!" I stood up with flames in my eyes and my fists raised in the air getting ready to pound. Kakashi realizing the misinterpretation of the words quickly corrected himself.

"What I mean is, you cried last night, for real. You had no barriers up. You were you."

The flaming demon in me resided. "Well don't get used to it." With that, I hopped off to the bathroom to change and take a shower. A long needed relaxing shower at that.

After I finished I went to my room seeing Kakashi still sitting there.

"Uh…"

"Oh sorry. I was waiting for you to finish."

"Okay?"

"I must be off now. Be sure and eat real food and not instant ramen. To much sodium."

"Ugh, Scarecrow. Go!" I pointed to the window and he hopped off giving a small wave.

I went to the Hokage's office later that day. I needed to speak with him about being promoted to Jonin. I want to be appointed. No, I _need_ to be appointed.

"Hokage?" I peered in to find the old man sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Taka. Come in. Come in." The motioning of the hand went to the center of the room and I stood obediently.

"Of what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to speak to you about my promotion."

"Ah, I figured as much," He sighed. "You must understand we normally don't appoint people of your age to become Jonin. It's too risky, especially for a young woman, such as your self. "

"I know Hokage, but Scarecrow was promoted so why can't I be. I'm just as strong as he is."

"Whom?"

"Oh sorry, Hokage. Hatake, Kakashi."

"Ah, so you two are competing?" He smirked.

"We are not. We are just two kids simply striving for the same goals."

"And what might they be?" A grey eyebrow was raised in question and I gulped.

"To protect Konoha with all our might while becoming great ninja."

"I see. So you speak for Kakashi as well for that goal?"

I gulped again. I don't know Kakashi's goals. He never told me them. If he even has goals.

"No Hokage. Just me."

"I see."

"Hokage. Permission to speak?"

"Yes."

Hesitating, then regaining my voice I told him why I wanted to become a Jonin.

"So, that is why?"

"Yes, Hokage."

"Then it is done."

"Wh-what?"

"I said it is done."

"Uh, my goal or becoming a Jonin?"

"Becoming a Jonin."

"I'm appointed?"

I was handed my new outfit and kantana. "Yes."

"But you didn't even talk to the council yet!"

"I already did, just before you arrived."

"And only two weeks behind Scarecrow. I'm catching up!" I giggled.

"Your first mission is in a week. Be prepared. You are no longer off duty. Expect to be put to work."

"Hai!"

"Dismissed. I have paperwork to do."

"Hai!" I left the office giggling like the little girl I am. I ran home to put my new uniform on. Which consisted of a black skirt with black sliding shorts, my green vest and classic Jonin shirt. I put my black sandals on and rushed to Kakashi's house. I was appointed. I cannot believe it. I was actually appointed. Kakashi will freak or maybe not.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. I decided that it wouldn't work so I rushed in.

"Scarecrow!"

A boy in just a towel came out of a steamy room rubbing his hair with his hands.

"Taka?" The boy looked up at me questioningly. He was dripping wet. His face was immaculate. His jaw line was perfect and his lips were lack of another word, perfect. With steam following behind him and glowing skin, I could have mistaken him for an angel. It smelled like ginger too.

"Uh."

"Hmm?"

"Oh okay." I closed my eyes and fell to the ground.


	7. Deadly Denials and Annoying Arrangements

"Taka?" I saw the same angelic boy holding up my head.

"Uh. I think so?" I questioned myself.

"Are you okay? You are really red. You look hot, temperature wise."

"Uh, I'm okay." I sat up away from the boy.

"Who are you?" I rubbed my head.

"Um. You don't know me?" He was still shirtless, but now had pants on. Thank Kami.

"No. I came here looking for Scarecrow," I jolted up. "Speaking of which where is he? I have to tell him I'm a Jonin now." I ran around the house. "Scarecrow! Scarecrow! Where are you?"

I came back to the boy out of breath. "I guess he isn't here tell him I stopped by will ya? I have something big to tell him! Guess who's back baby!"

I ran out the house then back. "Oh, tell him I'll be at the usual spot! Okay?"

"Uh. Okay?" I boy looked confused then smiled. I could've melted right there if it was humanly possible.

"Arigato!" I waved off and ran to the training grounds. I wonder who that kid was?

Kakashi showed up about five minutes later. His hair was wet.

"SCARECROW!" I shouted taking him off guard and I tackled him.

"Birdie, its nice to see you too." He huffed.

"I'm a JONIN! GUESS WHO'S BACK!" I yelled to the sky then stared excitedly at him.

"That's great."

"I know right!" I rolled over and we just lied there.

"How does it feel?" Kakashi asked looking at me.

"Oh, amazing! I've never been happier. And only two weeks behind you. That means I'm catching up. I bet I'm an ANBU before you!" I flicked his nose and laughed.

"Okay. It's a deal. If you become ANBU before me then you win, but if I become an ANBU before you, you have to do one thing for me. Anything I ask you to do."

"No, that's not fair! How about same rule applies to each of us as in the winner I mean. Winner has to make the loser do one thing they want. Anything."

"Deal." We shook on it and I grinned.

"What are you grinning at?"

"What I'm gonna make you do." I giggled.

"Okay then."

"Your hair is still wet, Scarecrow." I ruffled his hair and a familiar scent of ginger filled the air.

"Please stop."

"Hmm. I smell ginger. You know I went in your house today and there was this boy there that smelled exactly-

Holy shitaki mushrooms. Kakashi was angel boy? Oh my-

Kakashi turned and propped up on one elbow. "What was that?" I could tell with the tone of his voice he was grinning like a mad man under that mask.

"I. You. Towel. Steam. Ginger. Ang-" Was all I got out before I clamped my hand over my mouth before I spat out the last word: Angel.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked at me smugly from behind his mask. I could tell by the look in his eye. Oh, did I mention he wears his forehead protector over his eye now. It kind of looks tough and mysterious. Not to mention I now see _less_ of his face, which totally sucks. But I do know what he looks like officially. I wonder if anyone else does? Hmm?

"I. You. Uh. What?"

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I'm lost."

"You are indeed. What were you saying before you couldn't form sentences."

"Nothing." I said to quickly.

"Right. Birdie. If you say so."

"Oh, come see! I want to show you something!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the lake. Change the subject. Change the subject. QUICK!

"What?"

"I went swimming the other day and I saw the like underwater cave down there. I want to show it to you."

We both looked down and when he wasn't staring me down I went to give him a swift push, but he avoided me and I fell into the water. I hate lake water. If you don't know, it happens to be really, _really_ cold.

"Gah! Pff, how did you see that coming?"

"I have my ways."

"Gah!" I slapped the water.

"Oh come now. It's not that bad."

"Whatever! I'm in my new uniform and you got it soaked!" I tried climbing out of the lake and it failed, epically. Good thing to come of it, Kakashi offered me a hand. I gladly took it and I "slipped" back into the water with him falling in right with me.

"HAHA! Revenge is a bitch!"

"You're not funny."

"Neither are you."

"No, but I do have my way with things."

"Like what?" My right eyebrow rose with curiosity and I leaned closer.

"Come closer."

I swam closer to him.

"Mmmm…..closer."

"Ugh, Okay I can't get any closer without invading your bubble space."

"Yes you can."

"Fine." I got closer I was now nose to nose with Kakashi. The ginger scent was intoxicating me. I never knew how much I loved the smell of ginger. His hair was dripping all over the place and his mask was slipping down from the water, just a bit.

"Like this." He did a hand sign and shot water from underneath me blowing me into the air and back down onto the ground like a pancake or something along the lines of that.

"Ouch." I mumbled.

"Told you I have my ways."

"Yeah, of torture." That was so lame. I can't believe I said that! I rubbed my cheek, which I'm not sure if it was red from the impact, my anger, or a blush from embarrassment.

"I never said what ways. You had to guess that." He tossed me a little trinket and walked off somewhere being his normal mysterious almost cool self. I looked at the ground and saw a little black bird. Birdie. I really am starting to dislike Kakashi with his smooth moves, but maybe I could live with them. Maybe if he took his mask off a bit more.

Walking home drenched in lake water is not what I had in mind for my celebration of becoming a Jonin. Along with being shot into the air and becoming a pancake, it's not my idea at all.

Plus, the one tiny detail of Kakashi making me pass out. Not from training, or from being overheated, but from simply looking at him. Without his mask on might I add! Then, I made a fool of myself at the training grounds by becoming an infamous babbling brook. I mean really, why does Kakashi have to be so damn handsome! I wish I wouldn't have seen his face so I could live on thinking he had really ugly teeth or really weird lips. No, not really. I lie. I'm glad I saw his immaculate prestine face.

On top of all that, last night with Kakashi felt so weird! I mean I cried in his arms. I didn't even let my guard down with my father! So, why Kakashi? Plus, how chessy is that! I feel asleep crying in Kakashi's arms. Could it get any cornier? I hope not.

A warm sensation filled my stomach again and I got really hot. I felt all jittery. The last time I felt this way was when I first saw Obito walking down the street. The first boy I actually liked. The first boy that I thought wasn't gross, or mean, or rude, but nice, caring, and funny. He was really funny. I swear I just looked at him and I giggled like an idiot. No wonder Kakashi knew I liked Obito. Could I be more obvious? But now, there was no point. He was gone. Gone forever. The next time I would see him would be hopefully a long ways away from right now. On the outside I seemed fine with his death, told everyone he was in a better place looking down on us, laughing. But on the inside, it was a completely different story. I was still depressed and I went to visit the memorial whenever I could. It amazing what ninja can hide!

But back to the funny feeling I couldn't shake. There is absolutely no way I would _ever_ think of Kakashi the same way as Obito. I mean Obito was sweet and funny without trying. On the other hand, Kakashi was there for me when I first moved here and I had no other friend but him. Then again, he was a dick about his father and to me for a while. We haven't had a true conversation in six years and now with Obito's death we've been inseparable. This is not supposed to happen. I need a shoulder to cry on. That's it. Nothing more. Nothing less. That sums up the feeling and my story and I'm sticking to it. No matter what!

Little kids were pushing past me interrupting my interrogation of my inner feelings. Little girls had dolls. Boys had plastic kunai and shruiken. It was kind of a cute sight, really, seeing the boys trying to save the little girls like they were strong ninja.

"Birdie!" I heard a shout and I looked over my shoulder to see Mizuki and Iruka running towards me.

"Hey guys!"

"Wow, you're a Jonin now?" Iruka asked excited.

"Well duh! She is wearing the uniform." Mizuki stated and the two boys starting punching each other in the arms.

"Ah guys." They looked over to me and both grinned.

"We know why your wet!" Mizuki teased.

"Really? Elaborate."

"We saw you and Kakashi go swimming." Iruka smiled.

"And what is so special about that?"

"We saw you kiss!" They both said together.

"Wh-What! We did not kiss!"

"Oh then explain why you guys were face to face. Hmm?" Mizuki teased.

Think. Think Taka. "Because we were sharing a secret."

"Like what?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it. I must be going. See you boys later!"

"Hey wait! No fair Birdie-chan!"

"Yeah, you cheat!"

The shouts slowly drifted away as I found my way home and took my squishy sandals off. Sighing I left upstairs for yet again another long needed relaxing shower.

After finishing, I walked back out in town in search of food, specifically dango and tea. Arriving at the usual hang out I ordered my food and sat quietly.

"Birdie?" I saw Minato sitting at the table next to mine.

"Minato-sama! Hello!"

"How are you?" Last I saw him was the funeral.

"I'm okay. Being a Jonin has cheered me up."

"I heard. Congrats."

"Arigato."

"Have you seen Kakashi?"

"Yeah. Earlier."

"How is he?"

"He's okay. The same boring stuck up Kakashi." He chuckled with me for a while.

"How is everything with you Minato-sama?"

He sighed. "Complicated."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just now that word has gotten out about the bridge and the Fire Country taking charge of the war, other countries aren't to happy."

"I would think so. We'll have this war settled and hopefully it'll be the last."

"Hopefully." Minato mumbled back. Soon, his wife, who had beautiful red hair, showed up and greeted her husband happily.

I stood up after finishing my meal. "Bye Minato-sama, Kushina-san."

"Good-bye." They both smiled and I left the little shop just walking around bored. I sat at a random bench in the park and sighed.

"Hayashi, Taka?" I looked at the man who said my name with curiosity.

"What's it to ya?"

"I see you've been promoted to Jonin. Very impressive for a pretty young lady such as your self."

"First of all, thank you for the compliment. Second of all, who are you?"

"I am disappointed. I would have thought you'd know who I am."

"Answer my question."

"Many call me one of the legendary Sannin." He was tall, pale, had long silky black hair, and was just plain WEIRD! Though, he was mysteriously handsome.

"Oh well that's freaking fabulous. You're definitely not Jiraiya or Tsunade, at least I hope not. So you're Orochimaru I take it."

"Yes." This man needs to stop saying words with 'S' in it. It creeps me out.

"Okay, so now that's over with. What do want, if it's to congratulate me then you already did."

"You are just how he described you."

"He? Whose he? And why is he describing me?"

"The Hokage. I am to be accompanying you on your first Jonin mission." He hissed then grinned.

OKAY, really this man needs to stop with the hissing. It is beyond creepy.


End file.
